Péchés et pardon
by yuki332
Summary: Je veux juste voir ton sourire une dernière fois... Sois heureuse petite soeur. Et j'éspère que si l'on se revoit, tu joueras encore avec moi. ;Raiting K(plus) mais j'ai hésité à mettre T car voila (y a pas de gore mais bon, les âmes sensiblheuuu); Bonne lecture o/


Hey !

Alors oui, j'ai rien posté depuis un moment mais y a eu la reprise des cours et pour moi qui suis en internat, c'est pas simple d'écrire, et puis surtout, SURTOUT (et je sais pas comment j'ai fait), j'avais oublié mon ordi, donc plus d'ordi, plus de fic, voila, donc me tapez pas svp ;-;

Ainsi, je reviens en force avec une courte fic (qui aura trois chapitres mais qui aurait pu être un OS)(...après réflexion, ce sera peut être un 2S, vu que le chapitre trois serrait un drable sinon donc bon)(oui d'ailleurs cette fic devait être un drable, mais voilà, je n'ai toujours pas le remède de la Ranmadsenite)  
Donc voici une petite fic qui sera sur les Jumeaux Kagamine o/ haaaaa, Tragédie, Famille, Kagamine, vous faites le rapprochement ? non ?  
J'ai écrit ceci peu après la sortie d'un(e) cover de Poucet: Servant of Evil, car PUTAIN CETTE CHANSON EST TRISTHEEEU =(  
J'aurais aimé rendre ce texte plus triste que ça aussi, mais j'ai pas réussi donc ne m'en voulez pas trop si vous ne pleurez pas (haha)  
Et je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait un mix de plusieurs versions (vidéo) pour la description, donc ne vous étonnez pas si quelques détails sont différents (je me suis même inspiré de Daughter of Evil, oui)

Je remercie beaucoup Ileena d'avoir corrigé les fautes xp (faudra que je pense à lui faire une coupe en or un jour) (je vous jure que vos yeux la remercient énormément)

Sur ce, bonne lecture o/  
Yuki le sanguini irisé qui se demande toujours si on dit un ou une cover

* * *

Je marchais lentement, accompagné de hurlements de haineux citoyens. À mes côtés avançaient deux personnes. À ma droite, une fille aux cheveux courts de couleur rouge était habillée en guerrière. C'est elle qui était la chef de l'assaut que nous avions subit. Il est très possible que ce soit elle que la princesse avait humiliée, le jour où la demoiselle était venue demander de l'aide car elle avait des problèmes d'argent. Son nom est Meiko, il me semble. Elle a l'air de s'être endurcie avec le temps. Sa démarche est sûre, son regard est sévère. Il contraste avec le regard de l'homme à la chevelure bleue qui marche à ma gauche. Il a l'air blessé et fatigué, et ses yeux sont rouges. Rouges de haine, de haine envers la princesse, envers moi sûrement également. Rouges des larmes qu'il a versé. Cet homme qui s'affiche aujourd'hui, c'est le roi du royaume bleu. Celui dont ma tendre petite soeur a toujours essayé de dérober le coeur sans y parvenir. Celui dont, sous les ordres de la princesse, j'ai assassiné la bien-aimé… Ma bien-aimé… Cette fille revêtue de vert avec sa voix adorable, son sourire et son merveilleux teint… Son nom, Miku, lui allait à merveille… Et j'ai dû la tuer à cause d'un caprice de la princesse jaune… Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, et si elle ne m'avait pas enlacé, la lame de mon couteau ne l'aurait pas transpercée !... Cette pauvre fille, devait devenir reine du royaume bleu sous les ordres de son père… Et elle savait que j'allais la tuer… Elle a dit "merci" en souriant… Et… Et son âme l'a quittée… Une larme coula silencieusement sur ma joue alors que je contractais ma mâchoire. Je l'ai tuée… Pour que la princesse puisse être heureuse… Et maintenant je me sacrifie pour pouvoir la sauver. Est-ce vraiment ce que l'on mérite ?

Mes pas grinçaient à présent sur des marches de bois, me tirant de mes pensées. La guillotine me semble beaucoup plus grande maintenant que je suis à côté.

Le roi bleu s'avança vers la foule et commença un long discours, rappelant d'horribles méfaits de la princesse jaune, finissant avec rage sur l'assassinat de celle qui aurait dû devenir reine…

L'épéiste à la chevelure flamboyante me poussa en avant afin que j'aille le rejoindre.

\- ...nous sommes donc aujourd'hui tous réunis en ce lieu pour la mise à mort de la princesse du royaume jaune, la princesse Rin Kagamine.

Il se tourna vers moi et me demanda, sa voix et son regard plein de haine:

\- Elle ne sera pas acceptée, mais as-tu une dernière volonté ?

Je ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je scrutais avec attention la masse de citoyens qui étaient venus pour l'exécution de la princesse, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir mon adorable petite soeur… Je voudrais tant revoir son visage, son sourire une dernière fois avant de… A cet instant, mes yeux rencontrèrent une chevelure dorée, cachée à l'aide d'une cape brune. Ses iris bleus fixés sur moi, elle courait dans ma direction, se frayant un chemin entre les gens.

C'est elle, je le sais… Mais le lien fraternel qui nous unit est sur le point de s'estomper…

Alors que Kaito m'attrapait par le bras, je répondis enfin à sa question:

\- Il y a une légende que les marins racontent. Une légende peu connue sur la mer. Il paraît que si vous y jetez une bouteille avec, à l'intérieur, votre voeu écrit sur un morceau de papier, il se réalisera.

Tous me regardaient, hurlant plus fort pour ma mort, n'écoutant aucun de mes mots. Ma princesse, elle, retient ses larmes, je le sais bien. Seule elle peut comprendre ce que je viens de dire. Alors, en la regardant droit dans ses yeux bleus glace, mes cheveux et ma robe blanche suivant le mouvement du vent, j'ajoute:

\- J'ai fait un voeu il y a longtemps. Le voeu qu'une personne soit heureuse pour toujours. Et elle m'a répondu: "Alors reste à mes côtés, parce que les moments où tu es avec moi, sont ceux où je suis le plus heureux". Mais je ne pourrais pas tenir cette promesse… Je m'en excuse… Alors s'il vous plaît, faîte que cette personne soit heureuse.

\- Volonté refusée, répliqua le prince. Tout le monde à souffert par ta faute, ton orgueil, ta méprise, alors cette personne que tu chéris vas connaître toute cette douleur elle aussi !

Je me contenta de lui sourire en lui murmurant "mais qui est cette personne au juste ?" avant qu'il ne m'attrapa violemment, et me place la tête et les mains sous la lame lourde, à présent suspendu à quelques mètres au-dessus de moi. Le bois serré autour de mes poignets et de mon cou me font mal. Les protestations deviennent des cris d'excitations, le visage de ma soeur a un air effrayé. Elle me regarde les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle essaie vainement de cacher, alors que Kaito s'approche de la poignée rouillée à ma droite. Dans peu de temps, la lame tombera. Ma soeur se met à courir pour arriver au plus près de moi, juste devant l'estrade, puis baisse la tête avant de la relever, me faisant le plus beaux des sourires qu'elle ne m'ait jamais offert. Alors je lui souris en retour. C'est tout ce que je voulais. Revoir son doux visage une dernière fois.

Et ma vie défile devant moi alors que la demoiselle rouge lève le bras. Tous ces moments partagés avec ma soeur me reviennent avec force. Quand nous jouions quand nous étions petits dans le jardin ? Les chasse aux trésors que l'on faisait, nos défis comme celui qui trouverait le trèfle à quatre feuilles en premier ! Souvent je l'avais trouvé depuis longtemps, mais pour voir ton sourire je te laissais le prendre. Ensuite, nous rentrions à l'intérieur en chantant pour prendre le goûter. Puis quand nous étions plus grand, je te préparais moi même cette brioche, car jamais je ne me lassais de ton sourire innocent. Mais... Tous ces moments, nous ne pourrons pas les renouveler… Plus de chasse au trésors, plus de chanson, plus de brioche… Plus de Len... Et te souviens-tu de nos moments sur la plage ? Nous y allions souvent… Mais tu iras seule maintenant… Te rappelles-tu de cette promesse que nous avions fait ? Le jour où j'ai jeté cette bouteille dans l'océan. C'est de toi que je parlais il y a quelques minutes, oui. Mais maintenant tu vas devoir te débrouiller seule petite soeur. Je suis désolé de ne pas tenir ma promesse.

Et pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un second voeu. Ce voeu est porté par notre oiseau. Il vole en ce moment même vers la mer pour y jeter ma petite bouteille. Après tout, le condamné à bien le droit à une dernière volonté, non ?

La main de Meiko arrive à son point culminant et Kaito tire la poignée.

Pour t'imiter au mieux, je m'exclame:

\- Ha ! C'est l'heure du goûter !

Je regarde une dernière fois ton sourire.

J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas, et que nous reverrons bientôt, Rin.

*Tchac*


End file.
